warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Master Shadow Warrior
hey, MSW, I'd been thinking of something similar to the memory chips you were planning on using. Would you mind if I used the idea for the Xai'athi (they being have robot anyway)? Vivaporius says: "I don't need a slogan!" 17:18, November 5, 2012 (UTC) No problem. I thought it was vandalism for a while too. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 18:59, January 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes as a matter of fact. You see the day to day running of a planet does not matter to the Imperium. Planetary Governments are free to govern themselves as they see fit. So long as the planet keeps on top of their tithes, maintains a PDF, and keeps mutants and heretics under control they are free to do as they please. Mind you when the greater Imperium sais to jump the planetary government still has to say "how hi?". Abyway if they were incorperated into the Imperium under peaceful terms it could be very possible. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 11:14, January 29, 2013 (UTC) thank you i did not know how to do itFox2013 (talk) 21:09, February 7, 2013 (UTC)fox2013 That they are. My, such imagine these people have. Its almost as if they are good for nothing else. I'll contact an admin. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:06, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Nvm, your on it. And dude, it was only a 7 minute difference. That is not alot of time. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 (talk) 01:07, February 14, 2013 (UTC) Hi Master Shadow Warrior, thanks for the info i didn't know who the admins are so i thought id wait for one to contact me like you did. Okay to put it simply my chapter is known for gathering with its successor chapters every so often and out of some volunters and fresh Aspirants they they make a new Chapter and send it on a Crusade. A nother reason why they have a surplus of troops is because they send their foces to far of battlefronts so they dont have to worry about repleneshing losses or beign short on manpower when needed. The current reason for the extra numbers is a CRUSADE AGAINST ORKS that is in the make that will help clean out the Ork menace from the Scarus Sector. You need any more info just call back. MSW, got a question 4 u. Do u wanna be a Admin for a new Creative Weaponry Wiki im making? I see you like the pic I chose for the Hanomian bodyguard.Bladiumdragon (talk) 20:08, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Here's a tip when you write articles: "Try concentrating on one at a time, or you'll be overwhelmed and lose interest quite quickly in what you were doing".Bladiumdragon (talk) 21:48, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm on chat. I am your master! At your service. Supahbadmarine (talk) 06:24, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Hey Im the creator of the Swordmasters Chapter, and you had said if i needed help to message you. Im just having problems with putting my pictures in my infobox... Trying to put the shoulder pad picture in it. It wont show up, please help...Kato Sacoris (talk) 04:21, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Dont read this message, its supah fucking top secret, if you do read it. JUST AS PLANNED MSW, we have a problem. Ghost47 has betrayed us and turned over to the Ludifacto. She claims that your on her side, is this true?, If so I will smite your face off. If not, then we must smite her. Also, tom randomly tried to slit my throat so Im not sure if his an enemie either Regards Ork Orkmarine 03:42, May 26, 2013 (UTC) ALSO, Cal made Ghost a chat mod. Shes gonna go mad with power, this must be stopped. Regards Ork Orkmarine 03:48, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Thanks. Though any attempts seem pretty futile. They seem to be making it clear that they refuse to stop. -- NecrusIV -(''Talk'' |My Wiki) 08:18, June 29, 2013 (UTC)